villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?
"Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" is a song from Disney's 1933 animated short The Three Little Pigs. The song features the pigs mocking the titular Big Bad Wolf. It was performed by Fiddler Pig's voice actress, the late Dorothy Compton, Fifer Pig's voice actress, the late Mary Moder and Practical Pig's voice actor, the late Pinto Colvig. Lyrics Original = Long ago, there were three pigs, little handsome piggy-wigs. For the big, very big, very bad wolf, they didn't give three figs. Number one was very gay and he built his house with hay. With a hey, hey, toot, he blew on his flute and he played around all day. Number two was fond of jigs and so he built his house with twigs. Hi-diddle-diddle, he played on his fiddle and danced with lady pigs. Number three said, "Nicks on tricks! I'll build my house with bricks!" He had no chance to sing and dance 'Cause work and play don't mix Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? The big bad wolf, the big bad wolf? Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? Tra-la-la-la-la! |-| B5 = B5, the big bad wolf, huh the big bad wolf, yeah c'mon, the big bad wolf, B5, yo yo yo yo From the throw there were three little pigs Little hats and piggy wigs For the big bad wolf, the very bad big bad wolf They didn't give three figs Number One, man he liked to play, so he built his house with hay With a hey toot toot and he blew on his flute and he played around all day, now let's ride Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, we ain't afraid y'all, we ain't afraid, uh Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, we ain't afraid y'all, we ain't afraid (who's afraid of him) Number Two, he was fond of jigs And so he built his house with twigs Hey diddle diddle he played on his fiddle and he danced with lady pigs, huh Number Three said nix on tricks I'm-a build my house with bricks He had no chance to sing and dance, cause work and play don't mix, now let's go c'mon (I ain't afraid) Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, (no) the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, we ain't afraid y'all, we ain't afraid, uh Who's afraid of the big bad wolf (wolf), the big bad wolf (wolf), the big bad wolf (wolf) Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, We ain't afraid (oh) y'all (oh) we ain't (oh) afraid (oh no) Came the day when fated frown And the wolf blew into town With a gruff puff puff, he puffed just enough, and the hay house fell right down (Blew it down) One and Two were scared to death, of the big bad wolfy's breath By the hair of your chinny chin chin I blow you in And the twig house answered "yes", huh We ain't afraid of nothin' (We ain't afraid) We ain't afraid (Oooooooh) We ain't afraid of nothin' We ain't afraid (oh, oh, we are not afraid) We ain't afraid of nothin' We ain't afraid (ooh) We ain't afraid of nothin' We ain't afraid (ooh, ooh) (Oooooohhh) Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, we ain't afraid y'all, we ain't afraid (I ain't afraid, I ain't afraid) Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf (Big bad wolf) Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, we ain't ant afraid y'all, we ain't afraid (Who's afraid of him) They were left with Number Three, to save the pigs' family When they knocked, he fastened unlocked, and he said come here with me (Come here with me) Now they're all safe inside, and the bricks heard wolfy's cried So he slid down the chimney, and oh by Jimmy, and the fire, and he was fried, yeah Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the bg bad wolf (I ain't afraid, I ain't afraid) Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, we ain't afraid (oh) y'all, we ain't afraid (oh) Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, we ain't afraid y'all, we ain't afraid, uh Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf (we ain't afraid of nothin', we ain't afraid) Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, we ain't afraid (oh) y'all, we ain't (oh) afraid (we ain't afraid of nothin', we ain't afraid) (We are not afraid) Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf (We ain't afraid of nothin', we ain't afraid) (We are not afraid) Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, we ain't afraid y'all, we ain't afraid (who's afraid of him) |-| Big Bad Wolf Daddy = now, my very special guest - Big Bad Wolf Daddy! please. Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? The Big Bad Wolf? The Big Bad Wolf? Who's afraid of The Big Bad Wolf? Certainly not I! Who's afraid of The Big Bad Wolf? I ain't afraid of no Big Bad Wolf. Slap that bass! Beat that drum! Three Little Pigs and Big Bad Wolf Daddy: Ready or not folks, here I come! He's huffin' He's puffin' Wolf Daddy gonna blow you away! He's huffin' Ain't bluffin' Wolf Daddy's gonna play! Who's afraid? We're not afraid. Are you afraid? Oh no! Oh no! I'm big and mean! Not what we've seen! We ain't afraid of no wolf. He's huffin' He's puffin' Wolf Daddy gonna blow you away! He's huffin' Ain't bluffin' Wolf daddy get ready to play! He's huffin' He's puffin' Wolf Daddy gonna blow you away! He's huffin' Ain't bluffin' Wolf Daddy get ready to play! Give a cheer or star or score! You won't look out when I blow my horn. Big Bad Wolf let's hear you playyyyyy. Big! Bad! Wolf! Dad! Dy! Gonna blow you away! love to bring down the house. Other Appearances *The song reappeared in the following sequels of the short. *The song has been featured in the following albums: ** The Disney Collection - Volume 1 (1987 & 1991 editions). ** The Music of Disney: A Legacy in Song. ** Classic Disney - Volume II. ** Disney's Greatest - Volume 3. ** Disney on Ice 25th Anniversary. ** Disney Timeless Classics. *Both Henry Hall and Victor Young recorded their own covers the same year the short was released. *A cover by the band B5 was featured in the album Disneymania 4. *A cover by LL Cool J was featured in the album Simply Mad About the Mouse. *The song was featured in the Disneyland television series episode "Cavalcade of Songs". *A parody of the song named "Big Bad Wolf Daddy" was performed in the episode of the same name of the animated television series House of Mouse by The Big Bad Wolf (under the name Big Bad Wolf Daddy), The Three Little Pigs and The Bimbettes from Beauty and the Beast. *The song was featured in the extinct ride Mickey Mouse Revue at the theme parks Magic Kingdom and Tokyo Disneyland. *The song is featured in the ride Storybook Land Canal Boats at Disneyland. *The song was featured in the daytime stage show Mickey's Gift of Dreams at Tokyo Disneyland. *The song was included in the Halloween fireworks shows Happy Hallowishes at Magic Kingdom and Halloween Screams at Disneyland. *A piano instrumental version by Bill Cantos can be heard at the restaurant Carthay Circle. Gallery Images Imagesq.jpg Three Little Pigs 2.jpg B5GDEC.gif AncientCautiousBeauceron-size restricted.gif 33.jpg Videos Official Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf (Sing Along Songs)|Original Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf (From "Three Little Pigs")|Album Version 04.Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf-B5|B5 Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf|LL Cool J House of Mouse - Big Bad Wolf Daddy|Big Bad Wolf Daddy 1933 HITS ARCHIVE Who’s Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf? - Victor Young (The Songsmiths, vocal)|Victor Young "Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf?" (Henry Hall, 1933)|Henry Hall Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf (From Carthay Circle)|Bill Cantos Disney Instrumental ǀ Neverland Orchestra - Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf?|Neverland Orchestra Covers Who's Afraid Of The Big bad Wolf|Barbra Streisand Churchill, Ronell Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf (Live At Carnegie Hall, New York 2007)|Max Raabe & Palast Orchester 3 Little Pigs Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf|Ann Ronell Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? (Bonus Track)|Ska Cubano 'Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?' - The Ovaltineys|The Ovaltineys The Three Little Pigs Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf (in the style of J. Strauss)|English Chamber Orchestra Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?|Kidzone Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? Jazz Piano Version (From "Three Little Pigs") (For Piano Solo)|daigoro789 Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf In the Style of The Three Little Pigs (Karaoke Lead Vocal...|The Karaoke Channel Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf In the Style of The Three Little Pigs (Karaoke Version)|The Karaoke Channel Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf (Made Popular By "Three Little Pigs") (Karaoke Version)|Party Tyme Karaoke Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf? (from "Little Red Riding Hood")|The BBC Dance Orchestra Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? (From "Three Little Pigs")|Michael Dore, Dirk Brossé & The Flemish Radio Orchestra Who's Afraid Of Big Bad Wolf?|Fredo Gardoni & Manuel Puig et leur Ensemble Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf|Charlie And His Orchestra Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf-0|Justin Fletcher Peggy Serra - Who's Afraid of The Big Bad Wolf Instro -Bon-Bon (unknown pop soul)|Peggy Serra Quartetto Cetra - I tre porcellini - Who's afraid of the big bad wolf|Quartetto Cetra Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf Little Miss Muffet Incy Wincy Spider It's Raining, It's...|Rhymes 'n' Rhythm Pahaa sutta ken pelkäisi? - Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf?|Riika Paakkunainen, Anssi Hallman, Maiju Salmenkivi, Harri Saksala, Marja Laasonen & Annina Ruuskanen DANIELA GOGGI "I TRE PORCELLINI" (Who's afraid of the big bad wolf).|Daniela Goggi Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf Live|Peter Belli "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" Ben Bernie & All The Lads (1933)|Ben Bernie & All The Lads Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf (Alternate Version) (From "The Three Little Pigs")|The Original Studio Orchestra Hans Schindler's Orchestra, Voc. Peter Rebhuhn - Who's afraid of the big bad wolf (Foxtrot)|Hans Schindler's Orchestra Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf (feat. Anne Lloyd) (From "Three Little Pigs")|Mitch Miller, The Sandpipers & Anne Lloyd Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? (In the Style of Three Little Pigs) (Karaoke Version)|Ameritz Karaoke Standards Three Little Pigs Who's Afraid of a Big Bad Wolf|The Studio Sound Ensemble Sonia - Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf|Sonia Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf (Piano & Strings Version) (From the Movie "Three Little Pigs")|Hamasaki vs Hamasaki Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf (Piano Version) (From the Movie "Three Little Pigs")|Hamasaki vs Hamasaki Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf (Acoustic Guitar Version) (From the Movie "Three Little Pigs")|Hamasaki vs Hamasaki Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf+Fly Birdie Fly+Three Little Kitten|Sweetie 快乐宝贝 Centro - Polka "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" (from "Three Little Pigs")|Alessio de Franzoni Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf-1|The Cinematic Film Band Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf-2|Broadway Theatre Players Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf?|Richard Himber and His Orchestra & Terry Shand WHO'S AFRAID OF THE BIG BAD WOLF|LET'S SING TOGETHER Vol.1 Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf-3|Max Cryer & The Children Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf-0|St Winifreds School Choir Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf?-0|Rosenshontz Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?-0|Musical Creations Studio Musicians (Karaoke) Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?-1|Duke Ellington & His Orchestra Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?-2|Christmas Choir- Santa's Little Helpers Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?-3|The New England Children's Choir Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?-1568250135|Antonio Ballista The Three Little Pigs Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf ? (arr. A. Harris for Choir and Orchestra)|The Mormon Tabernacle Choir, Columbia Symphony Orchestra, Frank Churchill, Ann Ronell & Jerold D. Ottley Churchill "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf", Hans Bund & His Orch. (unbilled), 1934 45, restored|Frank Churchill, Hans Bund & His Orchestra Lew Sylva - Who's afraid of the big bad wolf|Lew Sylva Quién Teme al Lobo Feroz (De " Los Tres Cerditos")|Fantasía Infantil Quién Teme al Lobo Feroz|Hugo Liscano and Javier Galue Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf-1568250923|Jackie Cooper & His Combo Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf (From "Three Little Pigs")-0|Cameron's Bedtime Classics Category:Disney Songs Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Television Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Sung by Hero/Neutral